


Jealous

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, J2, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Jensen, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is in Vancouver getting things ready for the new season.  Jared tweets Stephen Amell and Jensen gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tweet that Jared sent Stephen Amell and the muse thought it would be interesting to make Jensen jealous and do fun things to Jared. Please leave thoughts comments kudos if you liked it or if you didn't like it please let me know... Thanks.

“Hey @Amellywood you look sooooooo handsome with your beard”...Jared tweets and giggles to himself. Not 5 minutes later his phone buzzes and he smiles when he sees that Stephen has tweeted him a response.

“You are NOT allowed to be friends with this person”...Jared laughs as he reads it knowing it was just a fan that very much resembled his Arrow friend. He puts down his phone and goes about his day keeping busy with last minute stuff before he has to go back up to Vancouver and start Season 11 of Supernatural with his lover/costar Jensen, who is already up there prepping for the episode that he is directing for this season. 

He feels his phone in his pocket buzz and when he looks at it he rolls his eyes when he sees a text from Jensen.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?!?” he reads and knows that Jensen is upset and can be a little over protective when it comes to him and Stephen. 

“No babe, just having a bit of fun...that was a fan I ran into that looked like Stephen, because Stephen is in New York filming a movie.” He hits send and shakes his head. A few moments later his phone buzzes again.

“YOU ARE MINE!!..Just you wait until I see you...you won't be able to walk right for a week.” Jared's heart skips a beat and his cock twitches, oh the things Jensen says to get him all hot and bothered. 

Jared lets out a shaky breath and goes back to getting his last minute things done. 

“One more week, one more week.” he repeats to himself as he takes some clothes out of his closet and lays them on the bed.

 

The week goes by quickly as he heads to the airport to catch his flight up to Vancouver. 

“On the plane will see you in a few hours, Love you.” Jared sends a quick text to Jensen. A few moments later he feels his phone buzz and he looks down.

“See you in a few hours, you better come straight home, I have plans for you.” Jared sees the text and his cock twitches again as he lets out another shaky breath. He puts his phone back into his pocket and tries to relax as the plane starts to head toward the runway. 

 

Jared finally lands and Jensen is there to pick him up. Jared got nervous and had butterflies in his stomach when he saw Jensen.

“Hey babe, did you have a good flight?” Jensen asked.

Jared looked shocked but tried to keep his face from showing it.

“Yes baby I did, I didn't know you were coming to pick me up, I was going to get a cab to the house.” Jared said as he leaned in and gave Jensen a warm hug.

“I wanted to be here to take you home so I know you would make it there safely.” Jensen said then lifting his lips up to meet Jared's. 

Jared relaxed a little while walking with Jensen to the car. Jensen opened Jared's car door for him and watched him step into the car giving him a sweet smile as he shut the door. As Jensen walked around to the other side of the car Jared wondered to himself “is this apart of his plan?” 

Jensen climbed in the driver side and after another quick kiss to Jared they drove off toward the house they share together while filming. Jensen grabbed his hand and held it occasionally giving it sweet kisses and after they pulled into the drive way he reached over to Jared and pulled him in for a hot passionate kiss that always made his knees go weak. 

They got out of the car and Jared walked into the house with Jensen following very closely behind him. Jensen shut the door and as Jared turned around Jensen grabbed him by the back of his head and pushed up against the wall pinning his hands above his head and Jared's heart about stopped as he saw the dark lustful and possessive look in Jensen's green eyes. 

Jensen takes his free hand and grabs a hold of Jared's pants and pops the button free and then slowly unzips his jeans. They drop to the floor with a thud as he slips his hand inside Jared's boxers grabbing his half hard cock.

“I see you are already getting hard for me Jay.” Jensen growls.

Jared closes his eyes as his head hits the wall and takes a shaky breath in. Jensen squeezes his cock sending shock waves throughout his body and he lets out a moan.

“One of these days you will learn not to make me jealous, you know how I can get when you flirt like that with Amell.” Jensen says.

“Babe, I wasn't...” Jared starts to whisper before Jensen's mouth is on his devouring him in a hungry kiss like his life depended on it.

After a few minutes he finally breaks the kiss leaving Jared breathless and panting as he starts to stroke his cock through his boxers.

“Please Jen.” Jared moans.

“Oh no baby, you will only come when I let you, and that is if I let you at all.” Jensen whispers.

Jared whimpers as Jensen starts to stroke his cock a little faster. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something other than this moment but he can't now that Jensen's mouth is sucking on that oh so certain spot on his neck that can make him come and Jensen knows this and is sucking so hard he knows he is going to have a bruise in the morning.

“Oh god Jen, please!” Jared moans.

He knows he is close and he thinks that maybe just maybe Jensen will get carried away with what he is doing and he can come, but no luck because Jensen's mouth and hand stops and he looks up at Jared with a wicked smile on his face.

“I told you I wasn't going to let you come right now, if you are good then I just might let you, but not yet.” Jensen teases.

Jensen lets his hands go and grabs the top part of his boxers and Jared waddles as he is led to the living room and over to the couch as Jensen sits down and takes something out of his pocket that Jared hadn't seen before.

“Did he have that in his pocket the whole time?” Jared thinks to himself.

“On your knees and put this inside you.” Jensen says as he hands Jared a plug and undoes his own jeans then lowers them to his ankles as Jared notices he isn't wearing any underwear as his hardened cock springs out. Jared lowers himself onto his knees in front of Jensen and with his hands places them on Jensen's thighs.  
Jared takes his cock into his mouth and starts to suck. Jensen reaches down and presses a button and Jared flinches then moans as the plug starts to vibrate inside him.

“That's it Jay, take it, you will remember that you are mine.” Jensen growls.

Jared takes him deeper into his mouth and Jensen has to shut his eyes to keep from coming too quickly. He knows how awesome Jared's mouth can get and he doesn't want this to end too quickly. Jensen presses the button again and the plug vibrates harder hitting his prostate making him moan more and more on Jensen's cock.  
He places his hand in Jared's hair and pushes his head up and down harder and harder. 

“Take it all Jay!” He growled. 

He can feel his cock in the back of his throat and holds his head there for a few moments before letting him come back up. He grabs his head holding it still as he fucks into Jared's mouth. 

“That's it Jay suck my cock!” Jensen growls again.

He slams into the back of his throat and pumps in and out faster and faster and when he feels his balls starting to tighten up he holds him there. Jensen cries out his release as he shoots inside of Jared's mouth. Jared milks his cock through his orgasm making sure he gets all of it. As Jensen comes down from his orgasm he finally lets go of Jared's hair and turns off the vibrating plug as Jared whimpers. 

“That was good babe.” Jensen whispers.

Jared sits at his feet looking up at him with puppy dog eyes patiently waiting for what Jensen is going to come up with next. He doesn't have to wait long because Jensen stands up and kicks his pants off his feet before raising Jared up to his. He grabs Jared's face and kisses him hard and possessively then grabs his red angry cock and leads him upstairs to their bedroom. Once there Jared notices handcuffs attached to the bed and lets out another whimper.

“Get on the bed, and lay on your back.” Jensen demands and he rushes over laying down looking up at his lover.

Jensen takes his wrist and attaches the cuff to one and after making sure it is locked and secure he goes to the other side and does the same thing to the other wrist.  
Jared watches Jensen move around the room with a smirk on his face. He loves this side of his boyfriend but it also scares him a little as well. He knows he won't go too far but he will take him to the edge of his limits. 

“Please Jen, please.” Jared begs.

Jensen looks down at him and smiles before pulling out another plug and lubing it up he then inserts it into Jared's ass. Jared lets out a hiss as Jensen turns it on and it starts to vibrate inside him.

“You will be able to come soon Jay, I am just not quite done with you yet.” Jensen says giving him a quick kiss before going to the end of the bed.

Jared throws his head back in frustration and then when he feels the end of the bed move he lifts his head back up just in time to see Jensen crawling up his body and laying a hot possessive kiss on his lips. He places his fingers on one of his nipples and squeezes making Jared moan inside his mouth. Jensen then moves his mouth down to his neck and licks the sweat that has started to form before biting down, not enough to draw blood but Jared knows there will be a slight bruise there later. 

“Please Jen!” Jared begs.

Jensen looks down at Jared's long, hard, red and angry cock and grabs it making Jared buck his hips up to try to get some sort of friction. Jensen slowly starts to stroke his long length as his other hand holds down Jared's hips. Jensen slowly makes his way down his body until he reaches his cock and takes his hand off and replaces it with his mouth. He starts sucking on the tip of Jared's cock. Jared lets out a moan as Jensen goes down more and more hollowing out his cheek as his tongue flicks the underside of his cock. 

“Oh god Jen, please, I will do anything just don't stop!” Jared cries.

Jensen looks through his long lashes up at Jared and smiles as he takes the plug out of Jared's ass he places two of his fingers inside him. Jared hisses as he moves his fingers faster and faster inside him opening him up more. A few times he also hits his prostate and Jared sees stars.

“Please Jen!” Jared cries out again.

Jensen moves his mouth deeper and deeper until Jared can feel his cock at Jensen's throat. 

“I need to feel you inside me Jen, please.” Jared begs.

Jensen stops moving, his fingers and his mouth and Jared growls in frustration.

“Will you stop making me so jealous?” Jensen asks.

Jared looks up then, “I am not doing it to make you jealous Jen, Amell and I are nothing but friends, I am in love with you.” Jared says huskily.

Jensen sits up then, he looks down at Jared and he thinks Jensen is going to leave him there and walk out of the room, but he doesn't expect him to do what he does next. 

Jensen lifts Jared's legs onto his shoulders and slams into him making him cry out. 

“You...are...mine!” Jensen growls with each hard thrust.

“Yes, yours.” Jared moans.

Jensen thrusts into him again and again hitting his prostate each time. He reaches down and grabs Jared's red angry and swollen cock and strokes it hard and fast.

“Please Jen, I need to come!” Jared cries.

Jensen leans down and kisses him hard, “mine” he whispers.

“Yes, Jen, I am yours and only yours.” He whispers

“Come for me Jay!” Jensen grunts thrusting harder and harder into him.

Jared comes hard and fast shooting a white rope of come all over Jensen's hand and both their chests. Jensen continues to milk his cock through his orgasm and with a few more thrusts he comes crying out his orgasm. 

“Jay?” Jensen asks when he doesn't see Jared move.

“Mmm?” Jared mumbles 

“You still with me Jay?” Jensen asks concerned 

“Mhm.” Jared mumbles again.

Jensen slips out of Jared and lays next to him.

“Jen?” Jared asks sleepily.

“Yes babe?” Jensen replies.

“Can you take these cuffs off now, my shoulders are beginning to get soar.” Jared asks.

Jensen chuckles and gets up and using the key he left on the bedside table he unlocks one cuff and then reaches over Jared and unlocks the other. Jared rubs his wrists as Jensen rubs one shoulder and then the other.

“I will try not to make you so jealous Jen, but you also got to know that I am in love with only you, and no one, not even Amell is going to change that.” Jared says.

Jensen leans down and kisses his lips softly, “I know baby, shhhh sleep now and we will talk about it later.” 

“I love you Jen.” Jared whispers.

“I know Jay, and I love you too.” Jensen whispers back.

He holds Jared in his arms until they both fall fast asleep.


End file.
